Fed Up
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all travel to Suna to visit Temari. Four of the five visitors have a plan to get two of their friends to finally admit they like each other. ShikaTema Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote put at the beginning of the story.

This story was written for StealthFire718, so you ShikaTema fans, thank her for this one. I'm still on a SasuSaku high…So I never would have thought to write about a different pairing. Anywhoo, enjoy!

"_We were raised in the good old ways on the newest lies…"_

_~AM Taxi~_

Fed Up

On top of a roof in the town of Suna sat a girl with blonde unruly hair next to a guy with dark brown hair put up in a high ponytail. The girl couldn't help but think upon life in this dead town she was forced to live in all her existence. The town was so dull, and she needed to be in a place that was as full of life as her.

"Shikamaru?" the blonde turned to her companion with a question in her voice.

"Hmmm?" her companion turned his head to look at her.

"I don't wanna be here." She revealed with wistfulness to her tone.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What brought that thought to your head Temari?"

Temari hadn't seemed to hear him as she continued with a faraway look in her eyes, "Nights like this there's not a pulse in this ghost town…"

Before the dark haired boy could answer her thoughts, she turned to him with a fierce look. That look stopped any train of thought that Shikamaru had. _'I think she's serious…'_ he thought in awe. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he never would have believed that Temari let something as trivial as a town get to her. He had to admit though, the town was getting to him too, and he had only been visiting for a day, along with everyone else from Konohagakure. Speaking of…

"Hey Temari, what do you say we get down from here and go find the others?" Shikamaru suggested, hoping to get her out of this somber frame of mind.

Honestly, he preferred her angry and violent to this. Her being unhappy really didn't sit well with him. _'And analyzing why would be too troublesome'_ he decided with finality.

Temari agreed with her lazy friend's idea, and the pair climbed down from the roof using the fire escape.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

A few blocks from the fire escape sat a group of restless teenagers. There was one person within the group who was worried about something, and you could see it reflecting in her pale lavender eyes.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" the girl's boyfriend startled her out of her thoughts with his sudden question.

Hinata looked over to the boisterous blonde, and smiled with a small shake of her head. She didn't want to voice her thoughts. To be honest she was worried about Shikamaru and Temari because they hadn't arrived yet, but she didn't want the others to be burdened with the same worry.

"I know there's something wrong Hinata, you can't hide it from me." The blonde insisted.

Before Hinata could answer her boyfriend though, a pinkette with emerald eyes saved her.

"Naruto, we can all tell that something is on Hinata's mind, but she obviously doesn't want to talk about it. She may be your girlfriend, but there are times that we girls want to be free to think without our boyfriend bugging us about it constantly." The cherry-blossom admonished her best friend.

"Heh, sorry Hinata-Chan. I'll leave you alone about it for now." Naruto smiled sheepishly and then quickly kissed Hinata's cheek, effectively turning her face beet red.

Just as Hinata was about to respond, she was interrupted, yet again, by a blue black haired teen behind her announcing that he could see Shikamaru and Temari in the distance and they were headed in their direction. The lavender eyed girl's worries dissipated as soon as that was said, and she breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank god…'_ Hinata thought with a soft smile.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here." Temari laughed as soon as she reached the group.

The pinkette rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Ri-ight, because we didn't arrive yesterday and tell you we're visiting for a day or two."

"Exactly, now you're catching on. Oh shit, we can't let you figure me out though… time for a change of mind." Temari smirked.

The cherry blossom was about to comment back, but then her boyfriend interrupted her by saying, "You two are late," then he turned to his girlfriend and sighed, "Sakura, do not get into one of your arguments with her."

"But Sasuke…" Sakura whined with a cute pout.

Sasuke chuckled, but didn't give in. He did however lean down and kiss her pouting lips. He couldn't help it, they just looked delicious, and he was right just like he knew he would be.

Sakura flushed dark red when Sasuke pulled away and stammered out, "L-lets ge-et to Th-that….um," she had to stop and think about it and then sheepishly admitted, "I don't remember."

"How troublesome." The group heard Shikamaru mutter under his breath.

Sakura instantly became angered and turned on the lazy ninja with a glare that rivaled Itachi's and ground out, "Listen you jerk, you try remembering something after Sasuke kisses you!"

She then stopped as she heard Naruto laughing his ass off behind her along with everyone else. Well, everyone but Shikamaru and Sasuke that is. Sakura finally realized what she had said, and then she joined in on the laughter, her bad mood automatically gone.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed and started walking away from his so called friends.

Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulders and held him back as they both waited for their friends to cease their rolling around on the ground.

Temari finally stood up and said, with laughter still evident in her voice, "Let's go get my brothers and then we can all hang out."

"Gaara is busy with his damn paperwork, he told me he wouldn't be coming." The bright eyed blonde boy informed them with a frown.

"K-Kankuro won't be j-joining us either, h-he said Th-that h-he had a d-date with some g-girl." Hinata finally stopped laughing to give the information.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

"Ya know what we should do?" Whispered Naruto to Sasuke as they all waited for Temari to get done with the ATM.

Sasuke knew he would regret this, but he asked anyways, "What?"

"We should go mailboxing." Naruto suggested with a grin.

Sakura heard the boys' conversation and decided that she didn't like Naruto's thinking, which is why she walked up to them and said, "No we shouldn't Naruto."

"Ah, you're no fun." Naruto pouted.

"Am too." Sakura glared at him.

"I will be the one to settle this dispute." Sasuke declared and then suggested, "How about Strip Poker Sakura?"

"So not happening." Sakura said with no hesitation.

"Then I am forced to agree with dobe, you're no fun." The blue black haired boy smirked.

"I am too; I just don't like those ideas."

"Okay, why don't you come up with something then?"

"I already have an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Street Drag Racing."

"That's L-"Naruto cut himself off and then asked with a bewildered expression, "Wait, what?"

"I said street drag racing. Are you hard of hearing?" Sakura said sweetly.

Hinata had been listening the entire time and finally decided to interject.

"Why don't we just keep with our original plans?" Hinata hesitantly asked.

The three blinked slowly, finally remembering that plans had already been made. They then all agreed as Shikamaru and Temari walked back over to them.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

"You think we're going to hell for this?" Sakura asked the group as they walked away from a locked room that had an angry Temari banging on the other side of it and Shikamaru lying lazily on the bed.

"I'm going to hell anyways, I have nothing to lose." Sasuke replied seriously.

Naruto laughed, "It was either do it or those two would wind up old and alone with no one to love but their cats!"

Hinata chuckled while walking next to Naruto. He certainly had an interesting way of putting it.

They had all decided it was high time that Shikamaru and Temari admit that they liked each other. It was obvious and it irritated all of them to no end that they never even _told_ each other. So, they took the matter into their own hands. They were pretty confident that by the morning they would have admitted their feelings.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

"I'm going to kill them…" Temari growled under her breath, and then slowly calmed down and slid to the ground in a sitting position. _'Well, I may as well ask him what I was going to ask earlier today…'_ Temari thought.

"Shikamaru?" the blonde called quietly.

"Hm?" the brunette looked up.

"I was wondering if, when you leave to go back to Konoha… will you bring me with you, I mean permanently?"

Shikamaru was a little taken aback by her request. Not that it bothered him, it was just surprising. He felt himself nod, and saw Temari smile. _'Well, since she will be so close now that she's moving to Konoha, I may as well ask.'_ Shikamaru decided and walked over to the blonde on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Temari?" the brunette questioned lightly.

Temari gave him a questioning look and then told him to continue.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me." Shikamaru rushed through his inquiry and looked away, as if afraid of rejection.

The blonde blushed lightly and finally responded, "Yes."

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

The next morning, everyone, including Temari, left. When the door had been opened earlier, Naruto had been punched and then the other three were hunted down. It was painful, but well worth it because, Sakura noted, Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands as they all went on their long trek back home.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

It took a little longer than anticipated to finish, but I was swamped with life, anywhoo, I need to get started on Chapter 8 of "The Trouble with Haruno" so if you'll excuse me…

Oh, and once again this story is for you StealthFire718! Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

Read and Review please


End file.
